Blood Lust
by kittiekatz11
Summary: A story of the sexy and dangerous Damon Salvatore. Sit back, sink your teeth in and drink it all up!


The cool breeze comforts me. The trees are mountain high above me. The leather jacket that is pressed against my steal abs does not matter. I never get cold. Ever since the incident I learned to keep my true feelings inside. The old Damon Salvatore was replaced by the new and improved one. I closed my eyes, picturing her. How she moves in fast but gorgeous strides. The sun-streaked, blond hair curling in long tumbles just past her broad shoulders. When I saw her last she wore black skinny jeans, a body tight short sleeve V-neck tee. The violet eyes dazzle even when she's not showing her razor sharp teeth. She looks so real in my mind.

I open my eyes remembering my mission. I stride toward the safe. _15-21-7. Click! _The steel door opens revealing two wood stakes and a metal knife. I smile. Then I shove one of the stakes into my pocket, the other in my shoe. I take the knife out of its silky case and run my fingers across the blade, when I look at my hand a stream of ruby red liquid trickles down my pointer finger. Everything is ready for action, especially me.

Now for the victim. I turn and walk out of my shed. I run into the dark woods of Mystic Falls. The trees are my secret passage to town; usually I see no one. I hear just hear the steady beat of my strong heart and the whisper of the wind. I smooth my dark black hair as I decrease to a walking pace. I had reached the destination.

It isn't rush hour at the small bar. The only people that are there are the losers who drink all day and have no life what so ever, except the bartender. She catches my eye. I glide over to the front counter.

"I'll take a scotch," I say, my voice a mere grumble. She nods and goes to fetch my drink. I down the whole glass in one gulp. She looks at me wearily.

"What's your name?" I ask, lacking my gaze on her sparkly brown eyes.

"Claire," her voice is quiet and slightly peaceful to my ears. By her body size I guess she is about nineteen. She is very shy and I can't help to wonder why she is working at this dump.

"Good afternoon Claire, I'm Damon." I say giving her my precious smile, knowing how sexy I look. She smiles and can't seem to peal her gaze away from mine. I grow serious and lock my black pupils into her brown ones.

"Were going for a walk, now." I say my voice strong and hypnotizing. She seems confused but nods never the less, her pony tail shaking slowly.

"Let me get my coat," She says a little hesitantly.

"I'll wait here…Claire," It takes her thirty seconds until she comes to my side. I grab her hand and smile, "This way," I indicate leading her into the shadows of the well-known trees. I hazy fog descends as we travel deeper into the forest. Finally I stop and turn to her.

"Claire you're so beautiful, it's such a shame," I laugh.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whimpers her eyes clearly showing her raw fear. I press my hand against her warm cheek, cupping her face in my hands.

"I'm going to kill you," I whisper lightly. Claire gasps and tries to pull away from me; however, my steal grip holds her in place. I let out a low pitch chuckle. She flinches. Then I look into her eyes yet again and my heart skips a beat. _Did I really want to do this? _I look around and hesitate. I know I'm hallucinating but I stare at the image of my true heart's desire. The blond hair confirms my thoughts. The luscious figure smiles at me, encouraging me to complete the task. And that was the confidence I needed. While I was imagining the beautiful women I had been slightly distracted. I had underestimated Claire. When my tight grasp loosens slightly, she kicks me in the groin which momentarily makes me cringe. I race after her. She was not going to wreck my plans for a better life! I was on her heals, three more leaps…

I knock her to the ground. Her breath comes in shallow gasps. I can feel her veins pounding with rich blood. She still has a fight left though. She tries to punch me in the jaw but I dodge right her blow skimming my skin. I whip out my steak holding it just above her heart.

"Don't move," I growl. I am thinking this job should've been easier but nothing is what it seems. She lets out a small groan because I am crushing her chest with my mighty legs. I loosen the pressure a little bit.

Claire murmur's something I don't quite catch because my breathing is uneven. Nevertheless I rush the kill.

"You're going to die either way little girl," I breathed into her innocent face. Then I plunged the stake through her racing heart. She releases her last breath and goes still. I look at her lifeless shape. _I killed someone. She's dead. Gone forever. _I think helplessly.

I grab her small waist and drag her towards my shielded shed. The wind starts to pick up, making my hair go wild. A clash of thunder rumbles through the night. Rain pours onto my leather clothing, soaking me from head to toe.

"I'm a cold-blooded killer!" I screech into the night sky. A flash of lightening pierces the dark sky. A movement caught my eye. She was here somewhere; I could feel it. I search around the trees, no one. And then a blur transfers into her beautiful self.

"Sky," I breathe putting all my emotion into it. She looks breathtaking in her black blouse and the usual skinny jeans. This time she has red streaks in her blond curls. She looks like a goddess.

"Damon," she finally says her voice steady and strong unlike mine. Skyler inclines her head forward in a silent greeting.

I just stare into her dazzling violet eyes, waiting. Finally she looks me up and down, making my cheeks turn bright red. Then she looks toward the body at my feet. When she sees the steak stabbed into Claire's heart her brows go up. As she looks down at me I see the flicker of amusement. Then again I could never read her facial expressions.

"I killed her for you, Sky!" I yell almost losing my cool. She merely grunted.

"Ever since you found me I've loved you. Ten years… Skyler," I plead her to look at me. After an eternity her violet eyes meet mine.

"You have a strong heart," is all she said. But in an instant she is inches away from me. My breath catches in my throat, her lips so close to my own. She leans forward and our lips meet. My world burst with happiness as the kiss intensifies. _This is everything I ever wanted_ I think over and over again. Sky starts kissing my neck and I fight to steady my breathing.

Then she grabs my hair and yanks, her buff arms showing me what they can do. My instincts kick in and I reach for my knife silently as I disguise a scream as a grunt. Seeing the slow movement with her cunning eyes, she lashes out, turning herself into a perfect position to attack me. I feel the knife turn in my hand, but I refuse to let go. I steal a quick glance at my lover. She looks more like a monster now. Her eyes a bright orange, her face contracts into something I thought was completely impossible. When she sees me gasp in horror, she smiles, showing me a pair of razor sharp canines. I shiver, my whole body jerking forward in fear. The Sky I knew had been replaced with a beast. I can barely hold onto the knife. It is slippery in my sweat-soaked, trembling hand.

"We could do this the hard way or the easy way," she offers her terribly soothing voice almost as if she were in my head making me choose the easier option. I snap out of it.

"Sky—" I'm cut off by more action. She is on me in a millisecond. The knife is wrenched away from my hand. Then my whole world explodes in agony. Blood spurts everywhere and when I look I realize my hand is sliced clean off. Through my well of tears I see the remains of three split veins, the muscle of my hand shredded apart. I gag. The smell is unbearable. The putrid smell of rotting flesh fills my nostrils. My agonizing screams overpower the clash of thunder overhead.

I'm about to faint, the edges of my vision blacking out. I fight for consciousness.

"I warned you Damon," Sky murmurs against my neck. I feel another dash of pain as her teeth sink into the tender part of my neck. I groan and relax, losing myself in the sweet sensation. The last thing I hear is the sound of someone lapping…_my blood, was it? And a soft murmur…_

I pull back for I had sucked him dry. I grab him by the feet and sweep him over my back. I carry him to the little shed that he called home. Dumping him down on the cold floor, I gaze at the body before me. "_Such a shame, he was a cute one_," I think with a half-smile.

Removing a box of matches, I retrieve one and run it across the side of the box. The match flickers with new energy. I drop the single match and step out. I had waited until the whole shed was blazing in flames before turning into the chilly forest.

"Gotta love guys," I say with a laugh and then turn and disappear through a row of trees.


End file.
